


День 10 - Судебная ошибка

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: – Это смешно. Мы находимся в Индии, разве здесь не должно быть тепло?





	День 10 - Судебная ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

– Это смешно. Мы находимся в Индии, разве здесь не должно быть тепло?

– Судя по прогнозу погоды, в этом нет ничего необычного. Мы высоко в Гималаях, поэтому погода здесь просто обязана отличаться от той, что внизу.

– В этой комнате нет отопления, а одеяла такие же сырые, как и моя одежда. Это из-за влажности. Или тумана. В общем, из-за того, что снаружи.

– Ты собираешься быть таким всё время? Это похоже на работу с Лестрейдом. Прими то, что есть: ведь ты никак не сможешь этого изменить.

– Я не могу, зато ты можешь: ты должен будешь просто помочь мне согреться, прежде чем мы пойдем на встречу с подозреваемым.

– Я?

И тут же этот момент превратился в один из тех, когда Шерлок Холмс был неправ. В то время как он был убеждён, что просто поцелует Джона и сделает ему минет (на всё это потребуется не больше десяти минут), а потом они смогут снова сосредоточиться на работе, у того на уме было совсем другое. Ну, пока он целовал и делал минет, будучи-одной-ногой за-дверью, его-бойфренд-начал-снимать-с-него-одежду, думая-о-другом.

Шерлок понял, что ошибался, когда любимый, прикусив губу, посмотрел на него. Но в следующий миг он совершенно прекратил волноваться по этому поводу, потому что тёплые ладони проскользнули за пояс его брюк.

В конце концов они остались дома в их (теперь тёплой и сухой) постели, пропустив не только встречу, но и ужин. И завтрак.


End file.
